Pretty Cure Lovely Jewelz!
Pretty Cure Lovely Jewelz! is the 9th fanseries of Noire76. It is preceded by Ocean♥Heart Pretty Cure! on February 2, 2025, and succeeded by the second generation series, Shady Shooters Pretty Cure! Never Surrender! on February 1, 2026. The theme is gemstones and color. Story A group of four girls, the feisty Lizzy Kaminsky, the elegant and quiet Soledad Galicia, the caring and petite Colleen McClure and the talented, adventurous and sporty Tanya Ellis were in a waterpark having fun. They were volunteer lifeguards and they saved a man from drowning, and the girls befriended him. But that same man, under the influence from the Jewel thief, crashed into the Jewel Museum and stole the Prism Jewel. The four girls transformed into Cure Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Topaz to defeat the jewel thief, but it was not over yet. They had to get more Cures to join Characters Pretty Cure Eliza "Lizzy" Kaminsky / Cure Ruby Intro: The lovely red jewel, Cure Ruby Attack: Ruby Fireball Item: Ruby Stick A feisty 15 year old girl who likes medieval and fantasy stories. She is in the drama club. [[Soledad Galicia|'Soledad Galicia']] / Cure Sapphire Intro: The lovely blue jewel, Cure Sapphire Attack: Sapphire Water Spear Item: Sapphire Stick A cute, quiet girl who adores fashion. She is in the fashion club. [[Colleen McClure|'Colleen "C-Mac" McClure']] / Cure Emerald Intro: The lovely green jewel, Cure Emerald Attack: Emerald Tornado Beam Item: Emerald Stick A petite, loving girl who befriends animals easily. She is in the veterinarian club. [[Tanya Ellis|'Tanya Ellis']] / Cure Topaz Intro: The lovely yellow jewel, Cure Topaz Attack: Topaz Electric Towers Item: Topaz Stick A tomboyish girl who is in the baseball and volleyball clubs. Unlike your stereotypical tomboy, she is also comfortable showing off her girly side, or at least not being obsessed about being "one of the boys". [[Violette Everett-Armstrong|'Violette Everett-Armstrong']] / Cure Amethyst Intro: The lovely purple jewel, Cure Amethyst Attack: Amethyst Purple Passion Item: Amethyst Stick A daughter of a wealthy family, she is a refined girl who loves going to gardens and planetariums. She is the heir to Everett & Armstrong Industries who makes cutlery. Luna Yozora / Cure Moonstone Intro: The lovely silver jewel, Cure Amethyst Attack: Moonstone Sparkling Beam Item: Moon Stick An aloof, somewhat anti-social girl who has many pet owls. She has won the talent show talking to animals for 2 years straight. Like Colleen, she is a lover of animals, and she inspired Colleen to become a vet. She takes notes on when the moon rises/sets each day, and she observes it standing on a hill. Jada Wang / Cure Jade Roxanne Shah / Cure Peridot Courtney Lewerke / Cure Amber Rosa Bloom / Cure Spinel Darsha Sharma / Cure Beryl Laura Gattis / Cure Aquamarine Kelsey Garland / Cure Garnet Delilah Schwartz / Cure Onyx Siobhan Shannon / Cure White Diamond Domain of Jewels Queen Joya Monotony [[Shatter|'Shatter']] The brutal leader of Monotony Monotony Brigade [[Jewel Caper|'Jewel Caper']] A cunning thief who can influence people to do his dirty work. The leader of the Brigade. [[Jewel Koopa|'Jewel Koopa']] A terrapin-like monster who can spin to block opponent attacks, and breathe fire. [[Jewel Troopa|'Jewel Troopa']] A heavily armored soldier, with a large riot shield. He is also armed with a stun gun, and a net to capture many jewels. Jewel Hills School Kosuke Watanabe The homeroom teacher Items [[Shining Jewelz|'Shining Jewelz']] The collectible items of the series, and also the transformation item. The ones within a rose are the transformation version and are worn above the chest in Precure form, while ones standing alone are the attack items, placed on the Jewelz Sticks, and glow in their respectable Cure's color before their purification attacks. It is known as the Shining (Cure Name) Jewel depending on who it belongs to. [[Jewelz Sticks|'Jewelz Sticks']] The attack weapons of the Cures, and like the Shining Jewelz, also known as the (Cure Name) Stick depending on who it belongs to. To attack/create a barrier, the Cures will place an Attack Shining Jewel on to the stick, and the jewel glows when the Cures say "(Cure Name) Stick, Attack/Defense Mode!" [[Prism Jewel|'Prism Jewel']] The jewel that allows the world to have color, if it is shattered or under control of Monotony, the universe is black and white, and people from all over the universe will become mindless soldiers of "Shatter", and forever will become enslaved to groupthink instead of being their own unique person. Locations Jewel Hills * Jewel Museum * Jewel Hills School * Tsunami Harbour Waterpark * Jewel Hills Animal Zoo Episodes 1: Disturbance at the Jewel Museum! I must fight! Lizzy Kaminsky is Cure Ruby! 2: Precure faux-pas? Cure Sapphire is born... although, she needs training... 3: Panic at the Zoo! Colleen is Cure Emerald! 4: Game time! Tomboy Tanya is Cure Cure Topaz! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Lovely Jewelz!